


to the flame

by withoutwords



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, five times fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutwords/pseuds/withoutwords
Summary: They do go on a proper date, eventually. A romantic dinner, and awkward glances and the ridiculous sight of Callum in a polo and dark denim. His ears are pink with his nerves and Ben’s tongue is heavy in his mouth and he tries so hard to think about anything other than walking Callum to his front door later.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	to the flame

**Author's Note:**

> This is for an anonymous prompt at Tumblr. After Callum told the DI they're more 'spontaneous' that that, anon asked for a 'Five Times they're spontaneous and One Time they're not so spontaneous.'
> 
> I've been feeling super blergh about writing lately so I hope this is alright and you all enjoy. Thanks for being a truly lovely fandom, I adore you all x

**1.**

They were always going to be  _ different _ . Their first time together, Callum had lured Ben to the park in the middle of the night and they’d come all over each other with cool air on their skin and mud on their knees.

It had been just one of the few times Ben had lost all his senses, had surrendered himself completely to another man and damn the consequences. Damn if he kissed Callum sweetly, or whispered encouragement, or held him through the aftershocks of his orgasm. The shocks of realising what he’d done. 

It should have been the start of something, the gunshot that begins the race (adrenalin going and palms sweating and aching for more; for the dream to keep going, to never stop).

Instead it was more like an echo. Throwing a confession into the void.

Ben would have to wait for it to come back..

**2.**

They do go on a proper date, eventually. A romantic dinner, and awkward glances and the ridiculous sight of Callum in a polo and dark denim. His ears are pink with his nerves and Ben’s tongue is heavy in his mouth and he tries so hard to think about anything other than walking Callum to his front door later. 

Until Callum’s cornering him in the bathroom and forcing him into the stall and the only door he’s thinking about is the one his back is pushed against. 

“Want you,” Callum rumbles when their kiss breaks apart, mouth pressed to Ben’s throat and his hands dug deep at Ben’s waist where his shirt’s riding up.

Ben hisses with the sting, with the roll of Callum’s hips that line their hardening cocks together and send waves of pleasure out into every extremity. “Me too, babe,” he gasps, then gasps again when Callum goes to the floor, the back of Ben’s head hitting against the door.

Callum takes his time and Ben unravels, every point of contact like an anchor holding him up. The cool of the door and Callum’s hair in his hands and Callum’s mouth wrapped warm around him as he swallows Ben down.

“Won’t last long,” he warns, unable to quiet himself, unable to care if he scares other punters coming into the bathroom because, fuck, yes, it feels so good. Too good.

He’s only one man.

“S’alright,” Callum says roughly, “Just having starters, eh?”

**3.**

Although Callum’s a novice, he makes up for it with enthusiasm. And not just with sex, either, but with making time and being present and caring. Ben’s never felt so cared for, and never felt worthy of it either. Certainly not from a lover, not from any one outside the family who could choose to leave at any moment.

Callum keeps choosing Ben.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Ben says, putting down the groceries Callum had bought for him and rounding the desk. All the long lines of Callum are sprawled in his chair - all the soft edges and gentle folds of his suit are like decoration. 

Ben loves to look, and touch, and wonder.

He likes to slowly pull Callum apart.

“It’s nothing,” he shrugs. “I knew you needed that stuff.”

Ben leans down for a kiss and Callum leans up to accept it and it settles and it lingers and it starts to smoke, like a fire they never put out. Ben ends up in Callum’s lap, and Callum’s feeble protests are ignored and Ben’s not sure how he manages it from this angle but he gets Callum’s hopeful cock free from his trousers. 

“Ben, Jesus,” Callum huffs when Ben starts to stroke him, hands scrambling at whatever he can reach. Ben hushes him, kisses his cheek and jaw and bob of his throat to try and get him to relax - he’s like twisted wires and a nearly lit fuse, threatening to break apart under Ben’s hands. “I’m at work.”

“And I’m working,” Ben teases with a grin, his lips and tongue and open mouth finding Callum’s own.

Callum groans, but he’s no longer protesting. 

“You don’t owe me for the shopping,” he says with a little smirk, a little gasp when Ben’s hand twists.

“I owe you for a lot more than that.”

**4.**

Ben’s never enjoyed a room full of people, as much as he’d pretend. It was bad enough, before - when he’d still had most of his hearing, when he could pretend that he was ‘normal’. Whatever that was supposed to be.

Now that he can’t hear  _ anything _ , now that there’s nothing but the white noise of his treacherous ears - it’s almost too much. They’re having a dinner party at his mum’s to celebrate Tina’s birthday and Ben just can’t keep up.

With the conversation, or with the pretense.

_ Alright? _ Callum asks, probably noticing how Ben’s back is now pressed to a wall.

“Yeah, just need a minute,” he admits, shifting for the stairs. “Be back in a sec.”

He splashes his face with cool water and takes his beer to the bedroom - going through the breathing techniques Callum had been trying so hard to teach him. 

You don’t have to go back, he says, sitting heavily next to Ben so they’re touching shoulders, elbows, knees. Ben puts his toes out to press those together too.

“It’s fine.”

_ Obviously it’s not. _

“It is. I got you here, don’t I?”

_ Still. No one expects …  _ Callum starts to say, a hand firm on Ben’s thigh to reassure him. 

“It ain’t about what they expect,” Ben says, snappier than he’d meant it to be. “It’s what I want for myself, yeah?”

Callum takes a moment, expression like he wants to say more but knows it will just stir the pot.  _ Yeah, I get it. _

_ “ _ C’mere _ ,”  _ Ben tells him, abandoning his beer on the side table and turning to wrap his arms around Callum for a hug. Callum’s hands are warm and solid on his back, rubbing up and down - his chin rough on Ben’s cheek, his mouth dry on Ben’s lips.

_ Just wanna help _ , he says and Ben grins.

“You help just by being here, babe.”

Callum kisses him again, this time with intent - and before Ben knows what’s happening he’s on his back with his legs wrapped around Callum and Callum’s mouth at his throat that’s definitely going to leave a mark.

Callum’s cock is hard against Ben’s, rocking at him like it’s making promises - and yeah, Ben’s there, Ben’s groaning at the ceiling as he tethers on the edge of something more. But.

“Family’s downstairs, babe,” Ben feels the need to remind Callum, laughing when Callum sits up a little, looking drunk.

_ Right, yeah, sorry. _

“Don’t be sorry, be organised,” he tells him, nodding his head to the door. “There’s a lock on it for a reason.”

**5.**

They don’t go out much together, just the two of them. Usually they’re with Jay and Lo, or they’ve got Lexi, or they’re dealing with Phil (and Ben’s glad Callum’s closer to his dad now, but he’s been enough of a cockblock in Ben’s life thanks very much. He’s done.)

After another pointless meeting with his dad, Ben pulls Callum to The Albert for a drink.

One drink turns into another which turns into a shot, which turns into the two of them tangled together in the middle of the dancefloor while Robyn is blaring through the speakers and the beat is shooting up through Ben’s feet.

“Get these moving,” Ben teases, his hands firm on Callum’s hips. He’s a cliche of a 6ft something white man - no rhythm and no idea. It’s a downfall he’s well aware of.

“I’m moving everything,” he protests with a grin, just pulling Ben closer to him.

“That’s the problem!”

They last for a few more drinks and twice as many songs and somehow get away with it - Callum keeps his hands and arms around Ben like they’re in the middle of the ocean and if he lets go he’ll drown.

Ben doesn’t mind. 

“What’re you doing?” Callum asks as they get outside and Ben’s pulling him around to the back of the building. A dark little nook that shields them from the street. Ben shoves himself against a wall, pulling Callum down to him for a kiss. Callums hands are flat against the brick on either side of Ben’s head, his mouth open and ready for the desperate sting of Ben’s tongue and teeth.

Ben pulls at Callum’s shirt, and his waist, trying to get his hands on more, trying to glue them together somehow. He always wants Callum close, closer, as close as possible.

“I wish you could fuck me right here,” he says breathlessly, revelling in the filthy noises Callum makes from the bottom of his throat.

“ _ Ben _ .”

“Want you inside me,”

“Yeah, soon,” Callum vows, hands up to touch at Ben’s face, and neck and chest. “When we get home.”

“So fucking beautiful,” he says and then pushes Callum back enough that he can get on his knees in front of him and get his cock in his mouth.

Praying at the altar.

**+1.**

It’s a clear morning when they leave. They’d had Lexi for dinner the night before to explain they’d be back in a few days - little more than a weekend. Callum had been the one to struggle the most with her protests. He’d kept looking at Ben as if Ben was going to turn around and say,  _ okay we won’t go then.  _

Ben just shook his head with amusement. He’d planned this trip for weeks and he wasn’t going to let his soft boyfriend and sneaky daughter ruin it for him.

They’d have plenty of weekends to spoil Lexi rotten.

This time they were spoiling themselves.

“Wow,” Callum says, amazed, when they get into their hotel room. Everything’s bold and regal and beautiful - huge windows opening out to a perfect view of the water.

“Yeah,” Ben teases, pulling Callum into his arms. “Who was the one who wanted to stay in Walford and have tea parties with an eight year old?”

“It’s the eyes!” Callum protests. “She knows how to use ‘em to her advantage, just like her dad.”

Ben just laughs, unable to argue, and pulls Callum to him again. “Well, since I won this time, how about we get ready and go out?”

“Sounds perfect.”

They dress up a little and head to a swank little restaurant Ben had booked that’s just by the beach. After a huge dinner they take a walk by the water, seeing a few seaside attractions on the way back to their hotel.

Their fingers are still tangled as they get inside, and Callum closes the door before getting Ben against it. “I’ve had an amazing night,” he says quietly as his mouth draws closer.

“Me, too, babe,” Ben says, a little gasp as Callum crashes their lips together, to kiss. It’s wet and heated and tastes faintly of saltwater and sweets and Ben pours his whole heart into, let’s Callum pour him into the bed, happy to go wherever he wants him.

“Can’t believe I got so lucky,” Callum says as he slowly pops the buttons on Ben’s shirt free, mouthing down his body.

“Makes two of us,” Ben tells him, arching his back and pulling at Callum’s hair as he gets to Ben’s trousers. He noses at where the cotton tents over Ben’s needy cock, breathing him in and making Ben shiver all over.

“No, don’t,” he says, pulling Callum back up to him. “Wanna make it last. We got all night.”

Callum smiles softly at him, his eyes bright. “All weekend.”

Ben smiles, and doesn’t tell him exactly what he’s thinking.

That maybe they’ll have forever.

“Love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> thefancyspin.tumblr.com


End file.
